


The Feeling of Hate Turns To Love

by xraynarvaez



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/pseuds/xraynarvaez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray hated Ash from the moment he saw her. He hated his complicated feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling of Hate Turns To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelWithAStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/gifts).



> More Ashray stuff because this ship needs love.

X-Ray hated Ash from the moment he saw her. He hated how easily she made his two best friends fall for her by doing nothing and being pretty. He hated his complicated feelings for her. He hated how he would find himself thinking of her. 

He hated Ash with a passion but when someone has the audacity to try and catchall her he finds himself beating up the jerk. He hated that Ash patched him up very gently. He hated how he started to have a crush on her and not knowing what to do.

X-Ray hated how nervous he was around Ash. He hated how he treated her before his crush. He hated that he couldn’t tell her how he felt. He hated how everytime he tried he started stuttering or lost the words. He hated the fact that he needed his friends to help him. 

X-Ray was happy when Ash said yes to dating him. X-Ray hated how nervous he was about the first date but by the time the date was over it was the best date he had. X-Ray loves how Ash completes him. He loves her freckles, hair, looks, and her laugh. X-Ray hated Ash but now he loves her and can’t see himself without her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm x-rayruby on tumblr if you want to talk about this ship.


End file.
